1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to physiologically active caledothricins and their salts, and microorganisms having the ability to produce the caledothricins in a culture medium.
2. Background
Deep mycosis by opportunistic fungi in immunocompromised patients have been increasing due to a variety of predisposing factors such as AIDS, cancer theraphy, organ transplantation, increase of the aged population and increased use of antibiotics. In these immunocompromised patients, a number of fungi that are not pathogenic in healthy human behave as virulent pathogens. As a result, there is a rapidly increasing medical need for well-tolerated antifungals. However, well-tolerated antifungals have not yet been fully developed. Only a few antifungals for systemic mycoses are on the market. Moreover the properties of these antifungals do not meet practical needs to full extent.